The Cat and the Rabbit
by celestialstarynight
Summary: Zatanna and Jade are fighting. Just your basic crack fic. Takes place in season 1. T for swear words.


**My best friend gave me this prompt and told me to write it for her birthday. She thought that it would be awesome if Jade and Zatanna fought. This, of course, was a problem for me because when would Jade and Zatanna ever fight one-on-one about anything? After much thought and lots of procrastinating, I came up with this. Happy Birthday Keya!**

It was a crisp December morning when the disembodied voice spoke to the cave, "Recognized: Kid Flash – B02."

Wally walked into the cave and looked around. He was slightly shocked by what he saw. On the training floor, Jade and Zatanna were dukeing it out. This would have worried Wally if Artemis and Dick weren't standing at the edge watching them. The two stood about five feet apart so Wally ran up and stopped between them.

"Hi Wally," they greeted him.

"Sooooo," he said, drawing out the word, "what's up with them?"

"Jade's mad at Zatanna," Artemis answered simply.

"Why?"

"I think it had something to do with me," Dick answered.

"And what's that?"

"Long story," they both said.

"Can you two not do that? It freaks me out," Wally told them.

"Nope," they both replied.

Before Wally could yell at them again, a wayward spell from Zatanna flew at them and forced the trio to duck.

"Why the hell is Zatanna using a freaking wand?!" Wally cried as they stood back up.

Just then Jade jumped at Zatanna and cut through her wooden wand with her Sais.

"What the fudge?!" Zatanna screeched as she landed a punch on Jade's jaw.

"You bitch!" Jade yelled at her, backing away.

"I'm pretty sure she's a witch," Conner's disembodied voice commented.

"I know what I said!" Jade cried before she threw a sharp object at Zatanna.

"tac llams a otni reh nruT!" Zatanna shouted and pointed her other wand (where does she keep those?) at Jade. There was a flash of white light and then a small red and cream striped cat stood in Jade's place.

"Damn it," Zatanna growled angrily as Jade's face broke into a true Cheshire grin.

"Have to be more specific with your spells," Jade said as the slowly disappeared.

Zatanna raised her wand over her head and shouted "ykcowrebbaJ a otni em nruT!"

Jade was forced to turn visible as she was knocked back by the force of a swirling wind. The three onlookers had to brace themselves to keep from being knocked off their feet.

"What the hell is going on?" Wally demanded over the wind.

"Jade found out that Dick was cheating on me with Zatanna," Artemis explained to Wally as they stood up straight.

"So shouldn't you be fighting Zatanna? Or Dick? Why isn't Jade beating up Dick?" Wally asked in confusion.

"Yeah, seems like the two people least likely to meet in a one-on-one battle are the one's fighting. Wonder why that is," Dick mused. He then started humming the Happy Birthday song.

"I hope you're not breaking any walls, Dick," Artemis chided.

"No wall breaking for me," Dick announced happily.

There was a hissing sound coming from the fight and the trio turned towards it. Cheshire was currently scratching every inch of JabberwockZee that she could reach. JabberwockZee was in turn trying to burn every inch of Cheshire with her fire breath. But apparently in_vis_ibility also counted for in_vinc_ibility because Cheshire wasn't hurt at all; aside from the small flame on her tail that lit it up like a torch. Wally, Dick and Artemis just watched as the fight went on. And on it went for about a half an hour before the spell on Jade wore off.

Jade stood on JabberwockZee's back, now back in her kimono. She took out her sword and then yelled, rather originally, "Off with your frickin' head!" The sword swung down and made contact with JabberwokZee's neck.

Wally shot up in bed, breathing heavily. "You alright, babe?" Artemis asked from his side.

"Yeah, fine," Wally breathed.

There was a crash and the wall on Wally's left was blown open and Zatanna and Jade crashed through, fighting.

"sevink em eviG!" Zatanna shouted and dozens of knives of all shapes and sizes adorned her person. She started slashing at Jade who parried with her sword and one Sais.

"What's happening?!" Artemis cried out in confusion.

Wally just yawned and lay back down on the bed. "Just ignore them, Arty. They'll tire out eventually." And with those great words of wisdom, Wally fell back to sleep

"Tire out eventu-" Artemis repeated in bewilderment. "Wally! This is serious!" she yelled at the sleeping red head.

Jade was thrown into the nightstand next to Artemis. Zatanna spun around the butcher knife in her hand and laughed a very Joker-like laugh. She sauntered toward the nearly unconscious Jade.

"Zatanna, what are you doing?" Artemis screeched and stepped in between the two.

Zatanna threw Artemis to the side and over Wally's sleeping form with inhuman force. "Bye bye, kitty," Zatanna then said to Jade in a high pitched voice. She swung the knife down and plunged it into Jade's chest.

Conner woke up startled.

"Conner, what's wrong?" M'gann asked. They were both sitting on the couch watching a movie.

Conner shook his head. "Must have dozed off, I just had a strange dream," he sighed. "A _really_ strange dream."

"So what do you want to do?" M'gann asked Conner since the show was over.

"Well, now that I'm up, do you want to come with me to the match?" Conner asked her. He got up quickly and M'gann was knocked off his lap and onto the floor.

"What match?" M'gann asked in confusion.

"The one I'm refereeing of course," Conner said, sounding slightly exasperated.

M'gann looked at him weird but nodded anyway. "Yes, I guess I'll come."

"Great!" Conner said with a smile. He helped her up and they walked out of the mountain and down to the beach. There, floating out on the water, was a giant steel cage. Kaldur was moving a float with stands towards the cage. "Can you fly us over Meg?" Conner asked, holding onto Megan tightly.

"Since when does he call me Meg?" M'gann asked herself out loud.

"What was that?" Conner asked, as if he truly hadn't heard what she had said.

M'gann shook her head to clear it. "Nothing, let's go." And with that she flew them over to the stands.

After they landed, Conner jumped from the stands to the top of the cage and M'gann sat down next to Artemis. The entire team, besides Conner, was seated. Wally and Robin were eating popcorn. Artemis was talking about a comic book she was reading and Kaldur was playing with some sea monkeys he had in a cup. M'gann was about to ask Artemis what was going on when Conner started talking.

"Welcome ladies, gentlemen, Martians, Atlantians and Wally," Conner said in an announcer voice.

"Hey!" Wally complained.

"Shut up you," Robin said and hit him in the back of the head.

"As I was saying," Conner continued, "I'd like to welcome you all to the first ever No Questions Asked, No Reason Needed, Just a Good and Painful Steel Cage Grudge Match!"

"I call it NQANRNJGandPSCGM, for short," Kaldur spoke up from behind M'gann.

"In this corner," Conner said, gesturing to the far right corner, "weighing in a 110 pounds, she's the loveable magician with Daddy issues, it's ZATANNAAAAAAAAA!"

Zatanna rose up from a hole in the floor of the cage. Robin, Wally, Kaldur and Artemis were all cheering. Zatanna smiled sweetly and blew a kiss to the crowd.

"But why is Zatanna the one-" M'gann's question was cut off by Conner.

"And in this corner," he said gesturing to the far left corner, "weighing in at 'a lady never answers that question', she's the flirtatious assassin with even bigger Daddy issues, it's JAADDEEEEEE!"

Jade rose up from a hole in the floor on the other side of the cage. Robin, Wally, Kaldur and Artemis were all cheering louder than before. Jade spun her Sais in her hands and waved at the crowd.

"Wait, why are they-" M'gann was cut off yet again by Conner.

"Remember, you can use anything you find in the cage to forcibly pummel the other person," Conner was saying to the two girls. "The match ends when the other is unconscious or brain dead."

"That sounds a little dangero-" M'gann tried to say.

"FIGHT!" Conner yelled.

They ran at each other and began to attack. Zatanna dodged all of Jade's blows but hers were missing too. It went on for a good ten minutes before Conner called them to a halt.

They went back to their respective corners and then Conner pressed a button on a remote M'gann hadn't noticed he had. The middle of the floor fell away and a platform filled with assorted weapons rose up in its place.

"Just making things more interesting," Conner said. "Now FIGHT!"

Jade grabbed a chainsaw and started towards Zatanna.

"ydnac otni wasniahc eht nruT!" Zatanna yelled.

Jade knew what would happen so as the chainsaw disintegrated into Skittles, Jade chucked it at Zatanna while yelling, "Taste the rainbow!"

The Skittles hit Zatanna causing her to say "ow" and step back.

"Ref, did you see that?" Jade asked Conner angrily. "You said we could only use weapons in the cage."

"Sorry, but Zatanna's magic is a part of her so technically it's in the cage," Conner told her.

Jade growled in frustration.

"Well you could argue that Zatanna gets her magic from some other source. Or if she, for example, makes something appear, you can't just make things out of thin air, so it would be cheating because she is bringing an object into the cage that wasn't there before," Robin was saying to Wally.

"Yeah, but if it's in the cage now, it wouldn't be cheating because it would then be in the cage and it would follow the rules," Wally said back.

"But wasn't one of the rules that you couldn't bring anything into the cage?" Robin asked.

"No, because Jade brought her Sais," Wally said.

"That's not part of the rule because Jade cleared that with Conner before the match."

"She did? I didn't know that. But still, Conner never said that you couldn't bring stuff into the cage."

"Not in those exact words, but it's implied when he says they have to use stuff in the cage."

"Well if it's only implied then she doesn't have to follow that rule."

"It's still a rule even if it's only implied."

"Yes but if it's only implied and Jade brings up and argument on Zatanna based on an implied rule, Zatanna can argue that the rule was not clear, because it was only implied, and then Zatanna would win the argument."

"Not if I was Jade's lawyer."

"Yeah, but I'd be Zatanna's so she'll win."

"Not if Batman's the judge, then I'd win."

"Not if the Joker breaks out halfway through the case, then I'd win."

"Oh please, I don't need it to be Batman to pull out the puppy dog eyes. I'd win."

"You can't take of your glasses in front of the team so you wouldn't be able to use the puppy dog eyes in the first place."

"Not if they all turn their heads."

"I'll make sure Zatanna doesn't."

"Not much of a problem since she's on the good side and will know my ID when she becomes a Leaguer anyway."

"But you can't tell her now so your argument is invalid."

"You're invalid!"

"Would you two just kiss already," Artemis said to them.

"We're not gay!" Wally and Robin yelled back at the same time.

"No need to be homophobes," Kaldur muttered.

"We're not being-" they tried to say.

"Winner! Zatanna!" Conner yelled.

"Wait!" Wally, Robin, Artemis, Kaldur and M'gann all yelled.

"We didn't get to see the end of the fight!" Artemis complained.

"Thanks to these two yahoos," Kaldur said and jerked his thumb at Wally and Robin.

"Hey!"

"Hay is for horses," Artemis said to them.

"Meg, link us up," Conner said.

M'gann linked the team up and they all closed their eyes as Conner began to replay the fight in his head.

_Jade growled in frustration and grabbed a sword._

_"Didn't you learn?" Zatanna asked with a laugh. "ekans ot drowS!"_

_But nothing happened._

_"This is the sword of Gryffindor," Jade said. "Magic has no effect on it." Jade ran forward with the sword so Zatanna grabbed an Uzi._

_"Say hello to my little friend!" Zatanna screamed before she opened fire._

_ Jade managed to doge and block most of the bullets but then one got her in the leg. Jade fell down and Zatanna ran up to her. After banging Jade's head on the ground several times, Zatanna put her in one of those wrestler poses where the one guy holds down the other so they can't fight._

_"1, 2, 3, she's out!" Conner called. "Winner! Zatanna!"_

_"Wait!" Wally, Robin, Artemis, Kaldur and M'gann all yelled._

Kaldur woke up. "That was an incredibly weird dream," he said aloud to himself. He got out of bed and walked towards the kitchen. As he grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl, he heard shouts coming from the living room.

"You're so dead for that!"

"Ha! Take a Pokéball to the face!"

"I've got a boooooooomb!"

Kaldur walked in to find a sight that rivaled the strangeness of his dream. Jade and Zatanna were sitting on the couch in front of the Wii with GameCube controllers playing Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Conner and Artemis were drinking pop in front of the couch and watching them.

"What is going on?" Kaldur asked as he walked in.

"Kirby is currently killing Zelda," Artemis answered, taking a sip of her drink.

Kaldur turned to the screen and saw a green Kirby battling a black and white colored Zelda in the Pokémon arena. Kirby was indeed killing Zelda with its huge wooden hammer.

"She is not!" Zatanna cried in defiance. She made Zelda turn in to Sheik and kick Kirby away.

"Owned!" Jade yelled as Kirby turned into a pink rock and fell on Sheik, knocking her off the screen.

"Go Jade!" Artemis cheered.

"Artemis! I thought you were on my side!" Zatanna whined.

"Jade," Conner spoke, "Pokéball to your left."

"Is everyone against me?" Zatanna cried in exasperation.

"Zatanna, there's a beam sword to your right," Conner told her.

"Thanks, Con," Zatanna said. Sheik changed into Zelda and grabbed the sword. "Now you die," she said to Jade.

"What are you even doing here?" Artemis suddenly asked Conner.

"You took the TV," Conner said with a shrug.

Zelda spun in a circle, blasting a blue diamond around her. Kirby got in some kicks and then went to hit Zelda with its hammer but ended up swallowing Zelda.

"Spit me out!" Zatanna yelled as she struggled with the controller.

"You asked for it," Jade replied and spit Zelda out over the edge of the battle field. Zelda teleported back on to the arena as it changed into a conveyor belt. She slipped off it but managed to jump up again. Kirby turned into a large weight and smashed down on Zelda, coming out of it at the last second to avoid falling off the screen. The match ended three seconds later.

"Winner: Kirby!" The game said as the green Kirby danced on the screen and made a cute noise. Zelda clapped nicely in the background.

"Ahhhh!" Zatanna screamed as Jade gloated. Zatanna threw her controller.

"Ahhhh!" M'gann woke up screaming, sure that the controller was going to hit her.

"Meg?" Robin asked her, "Are you alright?"

"Yes Robin, I'm fine," she told him.

"Hey, have either of you seen Wolf?" Conner asked as he walked into M'gann's room.

"Yeah, he was chasing a black and orange cat around the cave a while ago," Robin answered.

"How did a black and orange cat get in the mountain?" Conner asked in confusion.

"IDK my BFF Jill?" M'gann said in an overly obnoxious voice.

Conner raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANZAIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII III!"

"What the frick was that?" Conner said as he spun around to find the noise.

"They're fighting again?" Robin asked in an exasperated voice.

"You would think one of them would have gotten tired of it by now," M'gann commented.

"What are you both talking about?" Conner asked as "HAIIIIIIYAAAHHHHHH" was heard in the distance.

"What's the score by the way?" M'gann asked Robin, disregarding Conner's question.

"I think they're tied right now," Robin answered. He took out his wrist computer and typed on it quickly. "Yup, they're tied."

"Who? What? What are you two talking about?" Conner asked them.

"The Mother-Ship calls," M'gann said in an ominous voice as her eyes began to glow green.

"Is it traught? Robin asked her in a teasing voice.

Her eyes stopped glowing and she gave him an uncharacteristic glare. "Don't be such a dick," she said to him.

Robin laughed. "I would if I could but I can't so I won't."

She turned back to Conner and stared into his eyes. "I must leave you my beloved, but I shall return when the time is right." Her eyes began to glow again and she floated up and through the ceiling.

"I though she couldn't do density shifting," Conner said to Robin.

"Guess she can," Robin said with a shrug. There was another crash off in the distance. Robin looked around with a frightened expression. "It's coming for me!" he suddenly cried.

"What's coming for you?" Conner asked.

"No time to explain! If anyone asks, I'm on the island of Pefkakia," Robin said to Conner quickly. He then grabbed what appeared to be a smoke bomb from his belt. "Ninjutsu!" he yelled and smashed the bomb on the ground. There was a puff of black smoke and then Robin was gone.

"How the heck does he do that?" Conner asked to no one in particular as he looked around the room. He heard footsteps and turned to see Wally and Artemis walking down the hall. Wally had an oversized bag of popcorn in his hands.

"Hey Conner," Artemis greeted. "Me and Wally were heading outside to watch the fight, wanna come?"

"What fight?" Conner asked.

"Hey we should bring Rob too, he loves this stuff," Wally said. "Hey Supey, have you seen Rob?"

"He's in Pefkakia," Conner answered quickly.

"Why is he there?" Kaldur asked from behind Conner.

"What the frick?" Conner screamed as he turned around to see the Atlantian looking at him questionably. "How the heck did you get there? This room doesn't have any other windows or doors!"

"Answer the question!" Kaldur yelled at him.

"Why do you care?" Wally asked angrily, getting in Kaldur's face.

"It is very important that I know where my team mates are at all times," Kaldure answered.

"Liar, you just want to give his position away to It," Artemis growled at him.

"Get back here!"

"Never!"

Jade and Zatanna crashed through the back wall in M'gann's room.

Zatanna pointed her blue lightsaber at Jade. "You will pay for your crimes, Jade Crock," she said to her.

"The name is Nguyen, not Crock," Jade growled at her and drew two sabers that looked like they once belonged to Asajj Ventress. The red blades glowed and cast creepy shadows around the room that would suddenly be completely dark without them. "And it is you who will pay."

"What is going on here?" Conner asked. "And when did the lights go out?"

There was a loud crunch behind him as Wally took a bit of his popcorn. "Nom nom nom nom," Wally mumbled as he ate.

"The force is strong with this one," Artemis said.

Zatanna then gave a mighty battle cry and launched herself at Jade. Instead of bringing up her lightsaber to block the blow like Zatanna expected her to do, Jade just turned sideways and stuck out her sword. Zatanna was unable to change her course and she landed on Jade's blade like a shiskkabob.

"Nooooo!" Dick screamed as he sat up.

"Tt, allowing a dream to frighten you. Pathetic, Grayson," a boy, who could very well have been a younger version of Bruce, said.

Dick turned and glared at the boy. "Oh, go cuddle your cat or something."

"Tt, I'm leaving because I want to," the boy said. He turned around and left the room.

As he left, Dick realized he was in his room at the mountain. Not only could he not think of a reason why that boy would be in his room at the mountain, but he couldn't remember falling asleep there either. He got up and dressed anyway, figuring that his youngest brother had simply moved him there while he slept. Not that he had any theories as to why he would be moved, but he had decided to stick to one speculation at a time.

Dick walked down the hallway. He stopped in the kitchen and grabbed a bag of chips for breakfast. He sat down on one of the stools and started munching.

"Moochery," Artemis announced as she and Zatanna walked in. Both girls went over and grabbed handfuls of Dick's incredibly healthy breakfast.

"It's bad enough Wally takes my food. Why do you two have to?" Dick complained.

"Aw, you know you love us," Zatanna told him sweetly as she ruffled his hair.

"Sure," Dick said, clearly skeptic.

"He loves us," Artemis fake whispered to Zatanna.

"Oh yeah," Zatanna fake whispered back.

Dick just pouted and ate his chips. The girls left and when Dick was done eating, he went into the living room. Wally, M'gann and Kaldur were on the ground playing Yuker and Conner was on the couch watching something on the iPod Dick had let him barrow.

Dick walked slowly by the card players. "Holy trump card, Batman, how are you only playing with three people?" Dick asked.

"It's best if you don't ask questions," Wally replied as he laid down a card.

"Fair enough," Dick replied. He went over and sat down next to Conner. He was watching some sort of superhero show. Dick noticed something glistening in the clone's eye. "Kon, are you crying?"

"No," Conner replied and hastily whipped his eye. "I just had something in my eye."

"Was it tears?" Dick asked.

Conner didn't reply.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Conner was quiet for a moment and then said, "He promised."

"What?"

"He promised him. He said they would always be friends. He said he was the younger brother he never had!" Conner ranted sadly.

"What are you talking about?" Dick asked, now wondering what he had gotten himself into.

"Lex!" Conner exclaimed. "Lex promised Clark that they would always be friends. He said their friendship would be the stuff of legends, and that they'd never turn on each other!"

"Uh huh," Dick said slowly. He nodded as though he completely understood the other boy.

Conner continued to watch the show so Dick took that as his opportunity to sneak away. He made his way over to the training floor. Apparently that's where Artemis and Zatanna had run off to because they were there, as was Jade. The three, well mainly two, were currently engaged in an argument.

"Oh, like you have the right to do that," Zatanna was saying to Jade.

"I doubt you got the whole story," Jade said with an eye roll.

"I got enough of it," Zatanna said, taking a step forward.

"Jade, Zatanna, do you really have to do that here?" Artemis asked, exasperated.

"Sorry, Sis, but I think we do," Jade said and narrowed her eyes at Zatanna.

"Bring it," Zatanna said confidently.

Jade kicked her leg out at Zatanna's head. The smaller girl blocked it with her arm like Black Canary had taught her, and then threw a punch with her free hand. Jade brought her foot down and crouched below the punch. She then swung her leg out and knocked Zatanna to the ground.

"Why?" Dick asked, coming up behind Artemis.

"I don't even know," Artemis said with a shake of her head.

Jade went to pin Zatanna down but she flipped over and out of the way. Zatanna then jumped in the air after muttering "etavelE." She was now out of reach but that didn't stop Jade from jumping up and trying to land a blow. One of her Sais cut Zatanna's arm. Zatanna held her left hand over the cut and pointed her right hand at Jade. "sepor htiw reh dniB."

The floor around Jade snaked up and tried to wrap around her. She jumped out of the way but one caught her foot. She cut it off quickly.

"Um, maybe you two should stop," Dick said.

"Nah, they're fine," Artemis said.

"Artemis, your sister is fighting your best friend," Dick explained slowly. He couldn't understand why she wasn't concerned.

"Oh look, here comes your boyfriend," Artemis changed the subject and pointed to Wally who was making his way over and a normal, human pace.

"He's not my boyfriend," Dick complained.

"Oh, so is it Conner?" Artemis asked, looking surprised.

"No! I'm not gay. I'm as straight as an arrow."

"That's not saying much, my friend," Kaldur said from behind Dick.

"Okay, 1) how did you get here, and 2) what's that supposed to mean?" Dick asked the Atlantian as Wally walked up to them.

"I walked," Kaldur said, answering the first question. To answer the second question, he simply pointed off to the side.

Dick, Artemis, and Wally all turned their heads to see what Kaldur was pointing at.

"I'm Cupid!" Green Arrow sang in an unnaturally high voice. He leaped forward and did a pirouette. Ollie was now wearing a fluffy pink tutu along with angel wings, a white tank top and hot pink ballet shoes. He spun around again before using his golden bow to fire off a heart tipped arrow. The wings, previously believed to be fake, stated flapping. Ollie flew up and out of sight, leaving behind a trail of white glitter.

M'gann came out of the kitchen to tell everyone she had cookies. She saw the glitter on the ground and squealed happily. She grabbed up all the glitter she could carry and ran towards her room.

Dick, Artemis and Wally didn't notice this because they were too busy trying to unsee Ollie in a tutu.

"I have never been happier that I am not related to him," Artemis said. She and Kaldur then linked arms and skipped outside while humming 'Follow the Yellow Brick Road'.

Dick and Wally were brought back to reality when Jade threw Zatanna between the two.

Zatanna rolled to a stop and stood up. She whipped some blood from her lip and glared at Jade who just smirked at her. Both girls had small cuts and bruises.

"dniw nommus I," Zatanna said. A gust of wind swirled around her and pushed her forward towards Jade.

"Yikes," Dick said. "Hey, Potassium fluoride, help me stop them from killing each other."

Wally did not look amused. "Oh ha ha, a chemistry joke. You don't see me making math jokes, or even normal jokes for that matter, about your name! You know what, just for that, I'm not helping you." Wally then walked away, again going at a normal human pace.

"Has everyone here lost their minds?!" Dick shouted to the sky.

"Do you expect an answer, Dickie-Bird? Because last time I checked, ceilings don't talk."

Dick glared at his younger brother.

"etacilpuD," Zatanna said. Suddenly, there were seven Zatannas.

"Guess I'll just have to cut through them all until I find the right one," Jade said as she took out her sword.

And she did just that. Two Zatannas ran at her and Jade wasted no time in cutting them in half. She cut off the third Zatannas arm and sliced the forth down the middle. They all disappeared into smoke but there were still three to go. They surrounded her but kept out of reach of her sword.

"bmot a ni reh kcoL!" all three shouted at ounce.

Rocks shot up from the ground and formed a box around Jade.

"Ahhhh! Let me out!" Jade's muffled cries came from the other side. Dick could hear the scarping of her sword against the rock walls.

"Zee, can she breathe in that?" Dick asked.

All three Zatannas walked to one side of the box and merged back into one Zatanna. She then tapped a section of the box and a window slit was opened.

"There, now she can," Zatanna said.

"Uh huh," Dick nodded.

" seiks eht oT!" Zatanna yelled. She shot out of the mountain like a rocket.

"It's official," Dick said to himself. "I'm the only sane one here."

He walked over to the slit in Jade's box. He stood on his tiptoes, cursing his short height, and peered in.

A pair of black eyes met his.

Bruce gasped and sat up straight. He looked around wildly and only calmed down when he realized that he was just in the Batcave and sitting in front of the Batcomputer. Bruce shook his head and tried to forget the dream (dreams?) he just had. "Maybe Alfred's right. I _do_ need more sleep," he said to himself.

"Of course I'm right Master Bruce."

"Gah!" Bruce turned around to find Alfred standing right behind him. Alfred gave him a small smile before he continued on his dusting way.

**Holy dusting butler, Batman! Okay, be honest, who saw that coming? Ha! None of you, that's who. X)**

**The final score was Jade: 3 Zatanna: 3. **


End file.
